Camuflaje
by MissCigarettes
Summary: Existen sonrisas llenas de alegría, bellas, únicas y contagiosas. Pero a veces pueden ser el disfraz de un dolor profundo. (Spoilers)


**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero advertir que este fic contiene **SPOILERS** de la novela de Free!, así que si no deseas continuar te invito amablemente a cerrar la ventana. Si deseas leerlo espero y sea de tu agrado. Al estar situado en la trama de la novela, los chicos aun están el último grado de primaria y sus edades son aproximadamente de 11 a 12 años. Una vez aclarado esto nos leemos más abajo.

**Disclaimer:** _Free!_ y sus personajes pertenecen a **Kyoto Animation.**

**Advertencias: **Spoiler capítulo 2 de la novela Free! y algunos diálogos de la misma.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era inevitable: esa tarde, al igual que la anterior, no podría encontrarse con Haruka después del colegio para ir juntos, como ya era costumbre, al club de natación. Nuevamente, su madre la había pedido al castaño que fuese a recoger a sus hermanos menores al jardín de infantes. Y no es que le molestara, al contrario, se sentía feliz de ser útil y ayudar en ese aspecto a su madre. Sin embargo, un sentimiento de inquietud había estado oprimiendo su pecho desde esa mañana alterándolo a cada instante.

Al llegar a casa, inmediatamente comenzó a preparar su equipo de natación; sandalias, traje de baño, gorra, goggles y una toalla color verde oliva. Tomo sus cosas para después empacarlas en su maleta deportiva. Antes de partir hacia el club Iwatobi, subió las escaleras girando hacia la izquierda para ir a su habitación. Abrió la puerta buscando con la mirada su objetivo y sonriendo ampliamente al hallarlo, camino hacia el buró al costado de su cama y tomo entre sus manos una pequeña pecera redonda de cristal donde nadaban con gracia y movimientos elegantes dos pequeños y hermosos peces dorados.

Velozmente se dirigió al cuarto de baño, saco a los animalitos de la sucia pecera colocándolos con sumo cuidado en otro recipiente con agua. Tomo la pecera y caminó hacia el lavabo vaciando ahí el agua mugrienta, para luego comenzar a lavarla. Ya limpia, la relleno con agua nueva, transparente y cristalina, regresando de nuevo a las coloridas criaturas dentro de ella.

Una vez terminada su tarea, salió del baño y bajo las escaleras yendo directamente hacia la estancia donde se encontraba un acuario de tamaño promedio que albergaba un colorido y variado cardumen. Coloco a un lado del gran acuario la pequeña pecera de cristal y buscando entre uno de los cajones de un mueble cercano, saco una pequeña botella transparente que contenía un extraño líquido de color verdoso, se acercó a la pecera más pequeña y dejo caer unas cuantas gotas de aquel líquido sobre el agua recién cambiada.

-Con esta medicina se sentirán mucho mejor.- su rostro se ilumino esperanzado al ver a las dos pequeñas criaturas comenzar a nadar con un poco más de energía.

-Oh, tengo que irme o llegare tarde.-

Les miro por última vez dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa, como si con aquel gesto tratara de darles ánimo. Salió de la estancia caminando con entusiasmo hacia el pasillo de la entrada, se colocó las zapatillas deportivas y acomodando su mochila sobre sus hombros salió de casa.

.

Una vez fuera, tomo su bicicleta montándose en ella comenzando a pedalear suavemente mientras disfrutaba de la sensación del viento helado chocando contra sus mejillas. Esos últimos días, a pesar de estar soleados, las corrientes de aire se habían intensificado volviéndose violentas, ocasionando que las olas del mar se movieran con brusquedad y en consecuencia las embarcaciones varadas en la costa danzaran con furia meciéndose de un lado a otro.

Inconscientemente apretó el freno sobre el manubrio, haciendo derrapar ruidosamente las llantas sobre el pavimento. Volteo a su costado derecho mirando aquella escalera de piedra tan familiar para él. Era el lugar donde siempre esperaba a Haru para irse juntos ya sea a la escuela o al club y también era el camino que llevaba a la casa del anteriormente mencionado. ¿Por qué se había detenido aun sabiendo que no lo encontraría ahí?

-Haru…- Sonrió con ligera nostalgia. ¿No es como si hubiesen pactado que siempre irían juntos, verdad?

Llevo su mirada hacia el cielo contemplando su intenso color azul siendo matizado por esponjosas nubes que simulaban la espuma blanquecina del mar. Su cuerpo se estremeció e inmediatamente bajo la mirada, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento fallido por despejar aquel sentimiento de inquietud que nuevamente se había hecho presente. Se aferró al volante soltando un sonoro suspiro y de nueva cuenta retomo su camino.

.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, diviso una pequeña figura que corría a un ritmo acelerado y constante. Sonrió con alegría al reconocer aquella llamativa y distintiva cabellera. Se inclinó hacia el frente acelerando la velocidad de su transporte de dos ruedas para acortar distancia entre él y su compañero.

-¡Hola, Matsuoka-kun!- saludo energéticamente a su amigo peli-magenta, deteniendo al lado de éste su vehículo.

-¿Ah?- desvió la mirada hacia su costado izquierdo- ¡Oh!, ¿Qué tal, Tachibana-kun? – le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero sin dejar de trotar en su lugar. - ¿Uhm?... ¿y Nanase-kun?- pregunto al castaño ladeando la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha.

-Debe estar camino al club, hoy no pudimos ir juntos.- su voz sonaba algo desilusionada por el asunto.

-Es raro verte sin él.- _"siempre lo estas siguiendo"_ pensó para sí mismo soltando una risita con matices burlones.

-¿E-eso crees?, quizá tengas razón.- se rasco ligeramente la mejilla algo avergonzado por la revelación.

-Oi, Tachibana…- el de ojos color rubí detuvo su trote mirando fijamente los irises esmeraldas del otro. - ¿Nanase está bien?

El castaño abrió sus ojos de par en par, encorvando ambas cejas en señal de confusión.

-Bueno, lo digo por lo de esta mañana en la escuela.- Rin se cruzó de bazos haciendo una mueca de expectación, esperando que el otro diera respuesta alguna a su pregunta.

**- Flashback -**

Esa mañana en el aula se discutía sobre el "Proyecto de conmemoración de graduación". Aki Yazaki -compañera de curso de Haruka, Makoto y Rin- había propuesto realizar una cama de flores alrededor del gran árbol de cerezo que estaba situado entre el edificio de la escuela y la piscina. La mayoría de los alumnos, incluyendo a Makoto, habían aprobado con entusiasmo la propuesta de su compañera.

De un momento a otro, Makoto se giró en dirección a Haruka percatándose que su amigo no tenía buen aspecto, se levantó de su asiento acercándose a él.

-¿Haru-chan, te encuentras bien?- dijo con voz maternal y semblante preocupado.

-¿Por qué?- lo miro sin inmutarse por el cuestionamiento.

-Tu cara, esta toda roja. Seguramente es fiebre.-

Instintivamente el castaño llevo una de sus manos hacia el cuello del de cabellos azabaches solo para confirmar sus sospechas.

-No tengo fiebre, estoy bien.- frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, desvió la mirada de la esmeralda que aún se posaba sobre él. No era algo por lo que el castaño se tuviese que preocupar.

-Tachibana-kun- ambos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del peli-magenta. Internamente y para sorpresa del mismo, Haruka agradeció la intromisión de Rin- No sabía que eras un romántico que ama las flores.- miro al castaño haciendo una mueca burlona mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Yo estoy más impresionado por tu propuesta, ¿lanzar un satélite espacial?-miro con evidente curiosidad su compañero.

-No iba a lanzarlo, pondríamos mensajes en él sobre nuestros deseos y anhelos para nuestros amigos.- su mirada se ilumino denotando emoción.

-Definitivamente Matsuoka-kun es más romántico.- rió quedamente ante su confirmación.

-Puede que así sea… ¿uhm? –Rin giro su cabeza observando a Haruka haciendo que su semblante alegre se esfumara siendo reemplazado por uno de preocupación.

-¿Nanase-kun está enfermo?- la pregunta no había sido dirigida al pelinegro, más bien era para el oji-esmeralda.

-Ya le he dicho que seguramente se trata de fiebre.-

-¡Te dije que no tengo fiebre! – alterado levanto la voz causando que sus compañero desviasen su atención a ellos tres.

-Lo siento. – dijo cabizbajo el oji-verde. Haruka se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose a la puerta del salón para luego salir de éste.

**- Fin flashback –**

Makoto soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras posaba su mirada a un punto en la nada. Rin no volvió a cuestionarle sobre el asunto, en lugar de eso, empezó a trotar nuevamente sobre su propio eje. De un momento a otro, el viento comenzó a soplar con una fuerza endemoniada, revolviendo sus cabellos con furia y levantando nubes de tierra alrededor.

-Sera mejor que nos movamos, ¿no crees?-

Como si su mente hubiese regresado de golpe a su cabeza, Makoto parpadeo repetidas veces para luego asentir energéticamente.

-¿No quieres que te lleve?- le sonrió cálidamente al peli-magenta.

-No hace falta, aún pue…-

_-¡Aaaaaah!_

Cerca de donde estaban, se escuchó un estruendoso grito que sobresalto a ambos niños.

-¡E-es Zaki-chan*!- miro a Rin con los nervios alterados tras haber identificado a la dueña del grito.

-Se oye cerca del puente Mutsukibashi.-

Rin rápidamente se montó en la parte trasera de la bicicleta de Makoto. El castaño pedaleo con fuerza incrementando la velocidad del vehículo que los transportaba a ambos, sintiendo las manos de Rin apretar con fuerza sobre sus hombros y el aire frio golpear su cara. El grito se había oído cerca del puente que atravesaba una clase de río nombrado Shinagawa. Tanto Rin como Haruka y él, cruzaban cada tarde aquel puente para dirigirse al club de natación.

A pocos metros de llegar a su destino, Rin dio un salto bajándose de la bicicleta tras haber divisado a su compañera que permanecía inmóvil mirando por debajo del puente. A escasos segundos, Makoto le imito dejando de lado su transporte colocándose a su lado. Ambos chicos emprendieron carrera, apresurando el paso para llegar al lado de la chica.

-¡¿Qué sucede Zaki-chan?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- grito a lo lejos el niño de orbes verdes.

Lo único que recibieron como respuesta fue la mirada llena de horror de la chica que apuntaba con su dedo hacia el río. Las manos de Aki temblaban al igual que sus piernas. Tenía los ojos brillosos en un intento vano de suprimir su llanto.

Makoto instintivamente llevo su mirada verdosa al punto señalado. Y ahí, inerte, se encontraba el cuerpo de Haruka tendido sobre la orilla del río.

Tanto él como Rin contemplaron con pavor aquella escena. Sin perder tiempo, Makoto corrió seguido de Rin, ambos rodearon el puente para poder descender a la orilla del río que perecía quererse tragar el cuerpo de su amigo. Haruka tenía la mitad inferior de su cuerpo sumergida en el agua, mientras que se aferraba con su mano derecha del césped muerto a la orilla y la otra mano sostenía una especie de tela blanca con algunas tonalidades cafés.

Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, tropezando una que otra vez en medio de la desesperación. Ambos entraron en las turbulentas aguas de Shinagawa al mismo tiempo que el viento rugía estrepitosamente. Finalmente llegaron hasta Haruka. Cada uno tomo un brazo del chico oji-azul, cargándolo con fuerza y luchando contra la corriente, lograron sacarlo del agua. Delicadamente dejaron el cuerpo semiinconsciente de Nanase tendido sobre el amarillento césped.

-¡HARU! ¡HARU!-

Gritaba desgarradoramente Tachibana tomando el frio e inmóvil cuerpo entre sus brazos agitándolo con la esperanza de que el otro reaccionara. Lo que siguió después fue el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia inundando el lugar.

.

Abrió débilmente sus parpados para volverlos a cerrar de golpe, la luz le lastimaba un poco ocasionando que su cabeza comenzara a punzar de manera dolorosa. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado pero pudo escuchar la voz de Makoto a la distancia, no se oía preocupada ni fuera de lo habitual, sonaba tal cual la recordaba.

-¿Haru, estas despierto? -

Se obligo a sí mismo a abrir sus ojos topándose con unos irises de un verde brillante y un rostro adornado con una enorme sonrisa dejando entrever sus blancos dientes .

-¿Dónde estoy? – quería saber qué diablos había sucedido. Lo único que recordaba era una tela blanca, agua y a Aki.

-En el hospital.-

-¿Hospital?-

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación de paredes blancas, tan blancas que le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Miro hacia la ventana observando cómo lentamente caía el atardecer llenándose de nubes bañadas en color rojo sangre e iluminadas por destellos dorados como el oro. Suspiro silenciosamente volviendo la vista a la monótona habitación, sobresaltándose al encontrarse con algo –o mejor dicho alguien- que sus ojos habían ignorado momentos atrás. Ahí recargado en una de las blancas paredes se encontraba Rin y al lado de este estaba aquella tela blanca que había sido el objeto de su desgracia.

-¡La bufanda!- trato de incorporarse pero fue frenado por una mano que se coloco sobre su pecho recostándolo cuidadosamente.

-Tienes que descansar, tenias una fiebre de 40°.-

-¿Qué me ocurrió?-

-Matsuoka-kun y yo estábamos cerca del puente cuando oímos el grito de Zaki-chan, fuimos a ver qué había ocurrido y te encontramos ahogándote en el río.-hizo una breve pausa.- Haru aun tienes fiebre, será mejor que vaya por el médico.- Con su característica sonrisa, salió de la habitación en busca del doctor.

El sonido del aire acondicionado y el de su respiración irregular inundaron el silencio de la habitación. Observo nuevamente la bufanda blanca que ahora se veía algo amarillenta por la suciedad, la bufanda de Aki que había caído al río. Otra vez las punzadas en su cabeza ocasionaron que esquivara los azulinos irises de la maltratada prenda topándose nuevamente con el rostro de Rin. Se sorprendió al ver su semblante serio, uno gesto que nunca le había visto y no era propio de él.

-Gracias Matsuoka.- se sorprendió de sí mismo al soltar con tanta facilidad esas palabras, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un sonriente Makoto que se dirigía al lado de Haruka.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos. Tu abuela llegara pronto.-

Haruka asintió levemente cobijándose entre las sabanas blancas mirando como Makoto y Rin abandonaban el cuarto. Su cuerpo aun dolía, cerró los ojos al oír la puerta cerrarse y cayó profundamente dormido.

.

El sol estaba siendo cubierto lentamente por enormes nubes rojizas. Una suave y fría brisa se hizo presente, golpeando contra sus cuerpos ocasionándoles leves escalofríos. Makoto caminaba al frente de Rin a paso lento aferrando su mochila al hombro.

-Tachibana.-

Detuvo su andar al escuchar por primera vez la voz de Rin luego de lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió dándole aun la espalda al de ojos rubí.

-Yo…-

-¿Si?-

-Yo… enserio estaba asustado.-

Makoto se giro mirando a Rin que temblaba débilmente apretando con fuerza la mano que tenía sobre su pecho arrugando su playera.

"_Pobre"_ pensó el castaño, aun estaba asustado por lo que le había sucedido a Haruka. Dio unos pasos hacia él, quedando frente a frente, le sonrió con la calidez que lo caracterizaba y con voz apacible dijo:

-El estará bien, es solo una gripe. No tiene neumonía así que mejorara pronto.- ensancho mas su sonrisa esperando que así el otro se tranquilizara.

-No se trata de Nanase. Me refiero a ti, en el puente.-

-¿Eh?- eso lo tomo por sorpresa. ¿A caso era una broma?

-Cuando sacamos a Nanase del río, estabas temblando, ¿verdad? – hizo una breve pausa.- Nunca… había visto a alguien tener tanto miedo.-

El castaño abrió sus ojos sorprendido sin borrar su sonrisa e inmediatamente se giro dándole nuevamente la espalda a Rin.

-¿Enserio?, tenía algo de sueño no lo recuerdo muy bien.- solto una ligera risita comenzando a caminar

Rin miro la espalda del castaño, lo había visto temblando, a pesar de haber dado las instrucciones precisas tanto a él como a Aki, Makoto no había dejado de temblar en ningún momento. Aún recordaba cuando ambos subieron a la ambulancia, el castaño no había dejado de nombrar a Haruka mientras se aferraba a la manga de su chaqueta estremeciéndose a causa de los temblores. No insistió mas, si Makoto decía que no lo recordaba no iba obligarlo a decir algo que no quería. Pero… ¿Por qué negaba lo evidente?, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que viera el pavor impregnado en el rostro de una persona. Definitivamente Makoto trataba de ocultar tras esa sonrisa y semblante despreocupado su miedo, un miedo que él desconocía.

Al llegar a la parada del autobús ambos permanecieron en silencio sin siquiera voltear a mirarse. Subieron al transporte en absoluto silencio sentándose en los asientos de hasta el fondo y al igual que en la parada no se dirigieron palabra alguna y mucho menos se miraron. Rin se levanto de su asiento apoyándose en el tubo de metal tocando el timbre anunciando previamente su parada. El autobús se detuvo abriendo las puertas traseras de par en par, Rin volteo en dirección a Makoto mientras descendía por las escaleras.

-Nos vemos.-

-Adiós.-

Vio el rostro de Makoto por un momento. Era en mismo de siempre, tan alegre y cálido mostrando ya su habitual sonrisa. Quizá simplemente había estado pensando demasiado en el asunto y Makoto estaba bien. Bajo completamente las escaleras abandonando el vehículo.

Tras cerrarse las puertas la sonrisa sobre sus labios se esfumo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente, aquel sentimiento que llevaba cargando consigo desde esa mañana se libero, quebrándolo por completo. Su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, sus manos, sus piernas, su cara, incluso sus dientes castañeaban con fuerza tras los espasmos. Era incapaz de recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo. Se inclino hacia el frente y se abrazo a sí mismo con fuerza estrujando su propio cuerpo entre sus brazos arrugando su camisa azul. Dolía, dolía demasiado, incluso el respirar se había vuelto asfixiante. No importaba cuan fuerte se volviera el agarre contra su propio cuerpo, no podía dejar de temblar. Su visión de volvió borrosa e irremediablemente las lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro dejando caminos salados por sus mejillas. El recordar el cuerpo inmóvil de Haruka en el río ahogándose, su voz llamándolo con desesperación y el tacto frio de la piel de su amigo contra la suya, solo provoco que sus temblores y su llanto se intensificaran.

Sí, el también tenía miedo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*Zaki-chan es el apodo que Makoto le dio a Aki.

Tras haber leído la novela quise escribir sobre esta escena, ademas de que ya es muy famosa por sus fan arts. Realmente la novela es muy obscura y es un contraste interesante entre lo que nos muestran ahí y lo que nos dejan ver en el anime. Ahora comprendo más las cosas como el miedo de Makoto por el agua y se muestra claramente en el capítulo 3 cuando le está enseñando a Rei a nadar podemos deducir el porqué ha elegido el estilo de espalda: _"Con el estilo de espalda puedes nadar sin sumergir tu cara, es perfecto para las personas que le temen al agua"._ Miren nuevamente el opening detalladamente y se darán cuenta de algunas cosas.

_¡Quien dijo que Free! solamente era fanservice!_


End file.
